


use the sleeves of my sweater (let's have an adventure)

by mitch23k



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Sharing Clothes, anyway here's some real tags, it's terrible and cheesy but i lov my dead gay daughters leave me alone, listen i wrote this in like two hours while listening to various glee soundtracks, lots of very gay teenagers being very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitch23k/pseuds/mitch23k
Summary: Cassandra Cain liked to steal clothes. This was known.So Stephanie Brown wasn’t surprised when she entered her room - or rather, the guest room that she crashed in most often, and that had some of her clothes in it - in the Manor, and saw her girlfriend there, snuggled into one of her sweatshirts.





	use the sleeves of my sweater (let's have an adventure)

It was a well known fact around Wayne Manor that Cassandra Cain liked to steal clothes. 

On any given day she could be found tucked into one of Dick’s old jersey’s from school, in Tim’s yoga pants, Bruce’s sweats. She would wear some of Alfred’s old ties whenever she wore a suit, which Kate appreciated. The media went crazy when she arrived at a gala in the same dress the police commissioner's daughter wore to prom when she was seventeen. Jason nearly cried the day he strolled into the cave to find Cass wearing his favorite shirt from childhood -- a Wonder Woman t-shirt that Diana herself had gifted him for his fifteenth birthday. (Jason said she could keep it, that it was way too small for him now, but he found it sitting on the bed of his most frequently used safehouse on his twentieth, now with a new signed card from Diana). Recently she had worn Duke’s Signal uniform to patrol, though Duke conceded that he didn’t mind and that he had rocked the Black Bat outfit rather well. 

(He really had.)

What Cassandra wore, she kept (minus the aforementioned shirt and Duke’s uniform). Bruce, once, had to stop himself from begging his eighteen year old daughter to return his brand new suit jacket to preserve his dignity. Still, he got in a few good brooding hours about it. 

It had been discussed, of course, with the other members of the family. Cassandra had less of a way with words than her father, and twice as much trauma.  Because of this, it was hypothesized by Bruce and Damian that she thought this was a way of showing ownership over the others, in a “my family, don’t mess with them” sort of way. Dick figured that since she had had to steal to survive as a child, this was a natural continuation of that habit. Kate, Jason, and Duke decided that it was a way for her to show that she cared for them without having to vocalize it. Tim thought she just didn’t like the clothes Alfred bought for her. 

In the end, the referred to the resident expert on all things Cass. 

Barbara rolled her eyes and recalled aloud the time she had caught Cass with her eyes glued to some dumb teen drama on one of the televisions at the clock tower. A girl had stolen her boyfriend’s letterman jacket, to, as she put it, “show everyone how much I care about you”. 

Damian argued and argued that he had been correct, in a way, but eventually he bitterly admitted defeat. Jason, Kate, and Duke’s high five celebration was smug. 

Cassandra Cain liked to steal clothes. This was known. 

So Stephanie Brown wasn’t surprised when she entered her room - or rather, the guest room that she crashed in most often, and had some of her clothes in it - in the Manor, and saw her girlfriend there, snuggled into one of her sweatshirts. 

She slid her backpack off by the door, toed off her shoes, and padded across the soft, carpeted floor to flop down on her back.

“Hi Cassie,” Stephanie greeted, smiling up at her. They could Spiderman kiss right now, if they wanted to. They could kiss whenever they wanted, now. After a fear toxin dosage last month where Stephanie had probably said way too much as Black Bat hurried her back to the cave for the antidote, they had had a long talk (well, Stephanie had talked, Cass had grinned and nodded in all the right places, which Steph appreciated greatly) where feelings had been discussed, and...ta-da, someone alert Vicki Vale, because Batgirl had a girlfriend. 

It had been so...easy, so casual, Stephanie had been dangerously concerned it was a dream. Whenever, in her three years of having the pleasure of crushing on Cassandra Cain-Wayne, Steph had fantasised of confessing her love to her, it had usually been insanely dramatic, with Spoiler taking a shot for Batgirl and saying “I love you” before dying, with Robin bleeding out before Batgirl and passing away in her arms in a hospital bed (after Black Mask, that one was...a little too graphic, so Stephanie tried not to focus on it too often), with Batgirl, raising a hand to lightly brush Black Bat’s hair away from her eyes as she lie on a cot, softly whispering her love to her, before making a miraculous recovery. 

She had told Kara about them once, and she had replied gently, but firmly with “Steph, I’m pretty sure you should see a therapist about those.”

But love, Stephanie had replied sarcastically (but full of meaning), does crazy things to a person, and now she and Cass were girlfriends, so, ha, Kara. Suck it. 

Heh. Referring to them as girlfriends still put a giddy look on Stephanie’s face. 

“Hi,” Cass replied, pulling on the strings of the sweatshirt. It said  _ PS. 112 GIRL’S HOCKEY  _ on the front in yellow, but the rest was black. No wonder she’d gravitated to it. “How was...class?”

“Not that bad,” Stephanie said, rubbing her eyes. “I got a C on my last English test, but what else is new.”

Cass’s eyes sparkled. “Have Jason tutor you.”

Stephanie snorted. “I’m sure he’d love to rub my grades in my face. No thanks, I’ll ask Alfred.” 

“Good idea.”

Cass looked very cute in the sweatshirt. Stephanie was taller than her, and bigger in the waist, so Cass was practically swimming in the well-worn cotton. She wished she could tell her that. 

_ Oh, wait, she’s my girlfriend,  _ Stephanie thought.  _ I  _ can  _ tell her she’s cute.  _

“You look cute,” Stephanie said bravely. 

Cass leaned down and pecked her on the nose. “Thank you. You..too.”

“Hmmp. Yeah, right,” Stephanie mumbled, though Cass clearly heard her, and tilted her head. 

“You do.”

Even in jeans that looked like an old pair of Duke’s, no makeup, and the sweatshirt, Cassandra still outshone Stephanie in every way, per usual. Stephanie was wearing a skirt, a fancy blouse, and a very pretty necklace Tim had gifted her years ago. And still, she was acutely aware that Cass, a few inches shorter than her, was still skinnier, still more attractive, still had sheekier hair. 

Stephanie had always been jealous. Jealous of the attention Tim got, of the friends Dick had, of...well, everything about Cass. That’s why for a few months before she figured out she was super duper gay, she thought she just hated Cass. How very Elphaba. 

_ And sure, it was kinda odd to be jealous of your girlfriend _ ,  _ but if everyone else was dating someone as amazing as Cass, they’d get it,  _ Stephanie figured. 

Of course, because Cass was Cass and she was a freaking polygraph test, she understood everything Stephanie had just thought to herself. Of course. 

“I love you,” Cass said firmly, leaning over Stephanie so that her short hair hung straight down. “You are nice. You’re...beautiful. You’re Batgirl.”

It was the last one that really got her. It was simple, but so important. She’d offered the title back to Cass a hundred times after the craziness that was Dick’s Batman run had died down, but, although she definitely, obviously, had loved being Batgirl, Cass said it was Stephanie’s now, that she was doing amazing with it, excetera excetera. No one ever said that kind of stuff to her but Cass. 

Maybe it was the fact that Stephanie was staring at the sweatshirt still, caught up in her thoughts, that made Cass start to take it off. Maybe Steph was somehow still sending jealous vibes. Either way, Cass made to give it back.

Through wet eyes and a lump in her throat, Stephanie managed to reply, “Keep the shirt, you look hot in it.”

Wasn’t she supposed to have the way with words in this relationship?

Cass smiled and leaned down again to give Stephanie the most incredible kiss of all time, one that she was sure MJ Watson was jealous of. 

“You look... _ hot  _ in everything,” Cass said. Stephanie was sure she would’ve been blushing, if that would show on her dark skin. This time, when Cass kissed her, her lips were on Stephanie’s neck. 

Suck it, MJ, Stephanie thought, and sat up to kiss back. 


End file.
